The Princess of Neverland
by jilyandpercabeth
Summary: Up close the guy was even more handsome. His hair looked really soft as it gleamed in the setting sun and his eyes sparkled and shone even brighter as they stared down at me. I was staring at him distractedly when he spoke again "I miss you." That sure got my attention. I focused on him and saw him staring at me with an emotion that I couldn't decipher. a Peter Pan love story.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction story ever and I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters. Just my OC.**

_A light breeze wafted towards me from the sea, gently blowing my caramel colored hair from my face. I breathed in the salty air and stepped towards the sea. The coolness of the waves was refreshing as it licked my feet. The sound of birds crying from above made me turn my attention to them. A small flock of birds were soaring overhead and were heading in the direction behind me. I turned around to see the birds disappear over the treetops of the jungle behind me. _

_The jungle was made up of various shades of green and expanded across the beach as far as the eye could see. I could hear animals hidden in the jungle, calling out to one another. The calls of the animals were a comfort to me and added to the effect of the natural beauty of the island. The jungle looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. _

_Suddenly I heard a splash that was quickly followed by giggles. I turned around and gaped at what I saw. A little ways from the beach in the ocean were two mermaids playfully splashing each other with water. One mermaid had bright purple hair while the other mermaid had shiny grey hair. They were both equally beautiful making me jealous of their inhumane beauty. I kept watching them seeing if they would notice me, but the mermaids continued to splash and laugh at each other. Their joy at splashing in the water made me push the jealousy out of my mind and smile instead. _

_The mermaid with the grey hair suddenly stopped splashing. I was confused for a second before I noticed that she was staring at me! The mermaid said something to her purple haired friend causing her to turn around to look at me. I was startled that they had noticed me and gave them a small smile and a wave. The mermaids looked at each other in shock and then back at me with a shy smile on their faces. I was briefly confused as to why they were shocked. Well, they probably weren't expecting me to watch them splash in the water. I probably would've reacted the same but also be a little creeped out. Movement caught my eye as I saw them waving at me. I waved again and opened my mouth to say hello when they quickly dove under the sea. _

_I gazed at the spot they were at for a moment before shifting my attention to the setting sun. The sun was setting into the ocean and slowly turning the light blue sky into hues of pink and orange. I smiled as I took in the beauty of it all. The sun, the mermaids, the jungle, everything was perfect. A nagging sensation was pulling at the back of my head. I had been here before._

_I gazed around at my surroundings and took everything in. The jungle did look familiar and I had been on this beach before! I was frantically searching for a memory of this place or a reason why this place looked familiar but I couldn't find anything. Just blank. _

"_Celeste?" a voice asked to my right, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned to the voice to see a guy around my age, 17, staring intently at me. The guy was quite handsome. He had light brown hair that had a slight wavy look to it and bright green eyes. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants with a black belt. I had another vague feeling that I knew him._

"_How do you know my name?" I asked the guy. The guy simply gave me a sad smile before turning it into a smirk "I have known you for a very long time, Celeste." The guy continued to stare intently at me "I just haven't seen you in a while." _

_I knew I had met him, I just couldn't remember how or when. "What's your name?" I asked him with a confused look. The guy smirked again but all the while still staring at me intently, "You'll just have to figure that out yourself. Think of it as a game." _

_I huffed in annoyance "That's not fair! You know who I am, but I don't know who you are!" The guy simply smirked again. He sure smirks a lot I thought to myself. "Are you sure you don't know me?" The guy asked amusement dancing in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say yes but closed it. He did look familiar and he __had__ said we met before. I just couldn't remember his name._

_I opened my mouth to say this when he cut me off, "We all miss you Celia." I was thrown off by what he said. The nickname he used for me stirred something in me. What it was I couldn't find out right now, for I was still focused on his words. "The boys miss you. Tink misses you. Even Neverland misses you." I opened my mouth to ask who he was talking about when I was interrupted again. "But most importantly," the guy said, walking right in front of me and raised a hand to caress my cheek._

_Up close the guy was even more handsome. His hair looked really soft as it gleamed in the setting sun and his eyes sparkled and shone even brighter as they stared down at me. I was staring at him distractedly when he spoke again "I miss you." That sure got my attention. I focused on him and saw him staring at me with an emotion that I couldn't decipher. _

_The guy rubbed his thumb across my cheek wiping something wet off my face. I raised a hand to my face to see what it was: tears. Why was I crying? I stared at the guy and a deep sadness and longing took over my body. Where was this coming from?_

_The guy gazed at me with a sad smile "Come back home, Celia. Come back to me."_

I woke up with a start. I took a couple shaky breaths and looked at the clock: 6:45 A.M. I fell back into my bed and wiped the tears from my face. What just happened? I thought back to my dream, going over it in my head. It had seemed so real. An image of the guy from my dream popped into my head. My body reacted before my mind could register what was happening. Sobs shook my body as sadness washed over me. I don't know how or why, but I just knew that I just had to see him again. I had to go to him and in person, not in a dream. As the sobs receded bringing with it sleep I had one last thought. _I will find you. _

Sunlight streamed through my window lighting up my room and awakening me from my slumber. I groggily sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Flashes of the dream I had last night ran through my mind. I sighed and pushed it away, planning to think on it later.

I got up and went into my bathroom to do my morning routine. I quickly finished and went to my closet pondering what I was going to wear for school today. An outfit caught my eye and I smiled and quickly put it on.

I looked at my mirror to assess how I looked. My naturally straight caramel hair was half up-half down and reached the middle of my back. I was wearing a light pink skirt that reached my knees and a white blouse with matching white flats. My lightly tanned skin complemented the outfit and my blue eyes shined as I looked in the mirror at me.

I nodded to myself and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Celeste." Mary Margaret said with a kind smile as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Morning Mar." I said returning the smile to my older sister. "I made you pancakes. Once you finish that we can go to school." Mar said nodding to the plate of pancakes on the table. "Okay." I replied and sat down to eat my breakfast.

I closed the door to the car and looked up at Mar's school she taught at. "You look nice today." Mar said coming to my side. I smiled at her "Thanks, you do too." "Thank you." Mar said with a bright smile.

"Hey who's that talking to Henry?" Mar asks pointing to Henry. I look to what she's pointing at and see Henry talking to a woman with blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." I told her and began walking in the direction of Henry and the mystery woman.

"Hi Henry." Mar said "Who's this?" Henry smiles and says "This is my birth mother."

Mar and I look at each other in shock before Mar says "Hi I'm Mary Margaret." The woman smiles a little "I'm Emma." I smile and say "Hi Emma. I'm Celeste. I'm Mary Margaret's sister."

"Nice to meet you both." Emma says.

"I have to go inside the school now. Remember to read the book." Henry says before running into the school.

"Is he still on about that book I gave him?" Mar asks Emma with a wry smile. Emma nods "Yeah he is. Who does he think you are?"

Mar smiles. "He thinks I'm Snow White." Emma looked at Mar with a shocked expression and looked at her for a couple of moments before turning to look at me "Who does he think you are?"

I give a small smile "The Princess of Neverland."

**A/N: **I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to be writing a bit off of the original plot and forming my own plot but it will be similar to the original. Nice reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
